


Endless

by CosmicScribe



Series: Into the Rift [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conspiracy, Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian, Mystery, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicScribe/pseuds/CosmicScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The threat posed by Ultimecia had forced the world to unite against a common foe, but with time the nations of the world returned comfortably to their old ways. SEED decide to become trained negotiators between countries. During peace talks between Galbadia and Dollet however, unforeseen events lead to Squall and Rinoa uncovering a plot of murder and revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless

The people of the world had taken no time at all in getting back to what they did best, warring over such petty matters that might best be settled over a dinner. As a result Mayor Dobe took steps to ensure that if trouble ever set its sights on Fishermens Horizon, then they would know about it first. It was a logical safety measure after an unfortunate collision with a Garden just over a year ago, which left some irritating consequences for their construction workers. As if that wasn't enough of a problem, they then found a Galbadian platoon on their doorstep, who were more than eager to burn their innocent settlement to the ground in order to find their new guests.

The mayor had put a lot of though into this issue, before deciding that the perfect solution was a lighthouse. A little useless during the day perhaps, he had pondered, but it did give a nice vantage point for someone to keep a vigilant lookout. Upon announcing his genius plan to keep the town safe, the building of the structure began in the place where their old docks had once sat. It came as a relief for Dobe that the people didn't mind their docks being rebuilt however, seeing as this would put any potential trade on hold until the lighthouse could be finished, at which point the new docks would be placed around its foundations.

On nights like these the town were thankful to Dobe for the idea, when the waves would crash up against the rocks, and the sky would light up in unison with its booming voice. The crew of the lighthouse were a little less than enthusiastic however, feeling a terrible vulnerability at being so close to the eye of the storm.

"Mayday, Mayday! This is Balamb Garden requesting immediate assistance!"

The lighthouse crew were startled immensely, as the emergency radio crackled to life. Why should there be any trouble at Fishermen's Horizon after all, when they make such a point of staying out of its way? The message repeated itself, this time with the voice on the other end sounding much more desperate. Everybody in the room then turned their attention to the captain who stood fiercely behind them, a large, sturdy-looking man to be certain, and yet age seemed to have taken its toll on what may have once been a fine physique.

His true presence stemmed not from his size however, but rather from the confident posture with which he often stood, and the constant lack of any signs of wavering within his eyes. Just this once however, he found something to be very wrong in the world, and the crew looked into those eyes and immediately deferred to his judgement. The captain picked up the radio urgently, the words taking a fraction longer to reach his mouth than usual.

"Balamb Garden? This is Fishermen's Horizon, we are reading you, what's your situation over there?" The lighthouse captain spoke, with a commendable sense of professionalism, or so he told himself at least.

"This is Rinoa Heartilly of SEED, we are under attack from an unknown enemy, and we have taken multiple casualties."

"Roger that, Ms. Heartilly, how can we be of assistance?"

"Requesting docking permission, so that we may seek medical aid, and use your port as a defensible position."

This news caught the entire room by surprise, raising far too many questions for their liking. If SEED were having troubles dealing with this on their own turf, what chance would they have here? Not only that, but it was a known fact that Fishermen's Horizon was home to a pacifist society, leaving them without much in the way of an armoury to speak of.

"I'm still unsure of exactly how much help we would be to you, tactically speaking, Ms. Heartilly."

"Please, sir, if you could just allow us entry then I and my team can discuss details on your end."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"We have good reason to suspect that the assailant has access to our transmissions, therefore we must assume that none of our channels are secure."

"I trust you realise that you're asking me to take a lot on faith."

"I'm aware of that, but I assure you that we have a plan to finish this if you trust me."

"Give us a moment." The captain put down the radio and wiped the dread from his face. "Release the docking clamps." He instructed finally.

"Sir, I'm not so sure that's a good idea, we have no idea what's happening over there after all!" The lieutenant reminded him.

"Objection noted, Lieutenant, and believe me if we had more options I would follow your advice." The captain took a moment to shake away his tense demeanour. "Seeing as we don't know what's happening however, I am unwilling to risk the lives of the men, women and children who once helped us in our time of need!"

With the captain's point taken, the lieutenant looked to the officer on his left, before the two of them pushed down on a pair of silver pressurised handles between them. The docking clamps rasped and released, bringing down the drawbridge with great care, only stopping when it hovered just above the glistening moonlit sea.

"Ms. Heartilly, the clamps are released, you and your party are now free to come ashore." The captain began again, a renewed confidence in his eyes.

Aside from a low sound of static emanating from the radio, the room was met with only an unnerving silence as a response.

"Balamb, this is Fishermen's Horizon, come in!" He continued, his new found courage quickly fading once again. He waited five more minutes, with the occasional shout out in-between, before finally planting the radio back down on the desk in front of him. He struggled to turn to the rest of his crew, trying his best to struggle with the uncertainties that now raced through his mind. He found a truly bizarre comfort in the fact that their faces shared the same grim emotions as his own.

"What should we do now, sir?" The lieutenant requested, trying his best stop his voice from faltering.

"I want a group of four waiting at the docks when they come out, but whatever you do stay vigilant and remain in radio contact." He gestured gravely to the four crew members of his choice, then turned his attention to the lighthouse window, through which the grand image of Balamb Garden was now slowly creeping into his line of sight, breaking the fog bank that had begun coating the night time seas. "What the hell is going on down there?"


End file.
